harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ministerial Pocket Guide to Nu-Cyrod (HTTE)/Once-East
---- If Landfall is the heartland of the empire, then the Once-East is its soul. The culture of the Once-East is described by many as religious, esoteric, philosophical, and with a great focus on elaborate ceremony. An aristocratic class of battlemages dominates the Once-Eastern society, with many of these powerful mages being employed by courts across the empire as advisors and court wizards. Bordered by Landfall to the west, by the Tempest Holds in the north-west and south-west, and by the Bogs of Rgon to the south and to the east, the Once-East is divided in six kingdoms: Paravalnium, Knavia, Su-Banadher, Delodiil, Sarchal, and Valusinopel. Paravalnium Bordering the region of Landfall, the city of Paravalnium can perhaps be described as the cultural heart of the Once-East. The city greatly reveres the legendary Slave-Queen Alessia, a figure in Nu-Cyrodic mythology from whom all its emperors claim descent from. The city is most famed for its Temple of Beauty, where the mystery religion of the Diblashuut is practiced, something which appears to be renowned by the youth of the city. At the time of this guide's writing, the ruler of Paravalnium is King Adamus Vano, who recently ascended to the throne following the death of his late father. Knavia Found in the north-eastern region of the Once-East, the city of Knavia is perhaps one of the oldest established settlements in the Once-East. The city was built around Fort Knavus, a grand fortress which today serves as the seat of Knavia's royal family - House Tharn. The kingdom is famed for its Knights of the Ember, widely known as the Embermen, a knightly order of battlemages dedicated to the protection of the royal family of Knavia. At the time of this guide's writing, the ruler of Knavia is King Vilius Tharn, a renowned mage who also serves as High Chancellor of the Elder Council and as Imperial Battlemage to the emperor, a position he has held since 2E 1425 (1892 AD). Su-Banadher Found in the eastern region of the Once-East, Su-Banadher is perhaps most famed for not only its large population of Dunmer (the so-called Dark Elves), but also its vapour mines. A renowned landmark in the city is the High Fane, a great temple where the Dunmer worship their tribunal of gods. Visitors to Su-Banadher will no doubt also be intrigued by the nearby mushroom tower of Tel Mala, home to the Telvanni Archmagister Orval, a millenarian Dunmer wizard-lord and honorary member of the Elder Council. At the time of this guide's writing, the ruler of Su-Banadher is Queen Volcatia Oranius, an elderly human with Dunmer ancestry who appears to be loved by her people. Delodiil A bustling metropolis found in the eastern coast of the Remira River, Delodiil is the center of moth-silk fabrication in the Once-East, making the city a beacon for traders across the empire. It is rumoured that the city is home to the elusive Cult of Merid-Nunda, a Daedric cult which worships the Daedric goddess Merid-Nunda, called the Lady of Light. Despite this, the city's patron is Arkay, Nu-Cyrodic deity of life and death. At the time of this guide's writing, the ruler of Delodiil is King Attrebus Doran. Sarchal The city of Sarchal is found in the southern area of the Once-East, near the border with the Bogs of Rgon. Besides the Great Chapel of Saint Ellatosh, no other landmarks can be found in the city. A few strongholds of the elven Orsimer (better known as Orcs) can be found near the city, but visitors are advised to keep away from the strongholds, as its Orc inhabitants are distrustful of strangers. At the time of this guide's writing, the throne of Sarchal is vacant, as the emperor has yet to appoint a suitable successor to the former royal house of Sarchal. For the time being, the Elder Council has appointed the former royal stewardess Severia Cosma as Exarch of Sarchal. Valusinopel Located in the northern mountains of Nu-Cyrod, Valusinopel is shaped by a mixture of both Once-East and Tempest Hold culture. The city relies mostly on hunting and trading with the southern kingdoms, while making extensive use of what little fertile territory it has. Although without remarkable landmarks, a temple of the Dragonguard can be found built into a nearby cavern system. At the time of this guide's writing, the current de facto ruler of Valusinopel is Queen Mother Lucina Tharn, who serves as regent to her five-year old son, King Aenar Ebonhand. Category:Ministerial Pocket Guide to Nu-Cyrod